


Putting It Out There

by EveryWordHandwritten



Series: Like He Walked Right Out Of The Wild Wild West [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Magnus POV, West Au, Wild West, just two cuties being frank and honest in a developing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryWordHandwritten/pseuds/EveryWordHandwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was never very good with emotional talks but for the sake of this relationship he will just power through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting It Out There

Magnus took stock of his life as he swayed gently on the horse. In a way he had ran away with a relative bunch of strangers. True enough he had thought of Alexander often during their years apart; his wry smile, his blue eyes, the scars that littered his body. _Did that justify leaving everything behind for him?_ He thought about his relationship with Sebastian, he believed it had been love at one point; wished for it to be a true love. Desperately. There was no way he could, in good faith, compare what he had with Sebastian to what he felt for Alec. The short time that he and Alexander had spent together was a constant electric; setting his skin on fire and leaving him always wanting more. _Needing_ more. The more he thought about it, the more his relationship with Sebastian seemed hollow and fake; baseless flirting and fun with no real substance or emotion behind it. Every interaction with Alexander left him feeling vulnerable and alive, open and cared for. He shook his head, hoping to dislodge the thoughts. Their intensity disarmed him, he knew he would have to talk with Alexander and lay it all out but the thought terrified him regardless. He focused instead on the journey ahead.

The gang followed behind him, no one had asked him where he was leading him, seemingly trusting him to lead them where he so desired. The somewhat oppressive heat of the American south was lost on him. Indonesia blew this place out of the water when it came to muggy heat and Magnus forgot that the others, whilst fine citizens of the wild west were perhaps no so used to riding for days on end with no relief. It was only when Alec rode up to meet him and the front he even really realised they were tired. He could see it immediately in Alexander’s face but, unwilling to break the silence, he simply nodded and urged his horse forward to the next little town. The collective sigh of relief from the group made Magnus smile as they tied the horses up outside the local watering hole.

“We can stay here for the next two nights and then we move on.” He announced with a flourish in the direction of the bar. “A dear friend sent word a few months back; this is hers. It’s where I intended to go after all the-.” He paused and swallowed, unsure how to word the past. “All the unpleasantness. Go straight in and unpack, wash up and relax. I’ll be up later I have some catching up to do.” He turned before he could see their faces and pushed forward into the dimly lit bar. He scanned for the tell-tale sign his dearest friend was in the bar and grinned when he heard her shout.

“Magnus Bane! Get yourself over here and sit!” Caitriona Loss shouted. Her paper pale skin and blue hair made her seem luminescent in the dark bar; Magnus grinned she was a beautiful creature and she refused to tell him how she dyed her hair such a magnificently unearthly shade of blue. He threw himself down next to her laughing, knowing it was best to follow orders when issued by her. They chatted, catching up on all they had missed; Magnus glossing over the unfortunateness with Sebastian and Caitriona, being the doll that she was, pretending not to notice.

It was so much like old times that Magnus was almost shocked when he returned to his room to find Alexander lying on the bed, reading a book. He smiled nervously at the man knowing that now was a far better time to talk than later, especially given this was the first they had been truly alone in quite some time. He shuffled around the room, silently getting ready for bed and doing his best to ignore the body on the bed. Eventually when he had exhausted the list of things he could do he sat down tentatively on the bed. He was ready to talk, had psyched himself up for it in his head. What he had not expected was Alec to set the book down and reach out for him. What he had not expected was to be pulled into a bear hug with his face in Alexander’s neck and Alec’s hands holding him securely against his body. He felt more than heard Alec’s shuddering breaths and felt tears prick at his eyes. He had never felt more and home; more at peace. The calm seeped into his bones and eventually after what felt like an age he disentangled himself from Alec’s arms and looked the taller man in the eye.

“We need to talk.” Magnus whispered, not wanting to talk outright and spoil the little universe they had created on the bed in some two-bit hick town they could never settle in. “About us.” He clarified, unnecessarily so; he knew that Alec knew what he had meant but it felt good to preamble a little.

“I know, but at your own pace sweetheart.” Magnus blushed at the pet name, so casually strung on to the end of the sentence like it cause him no thought.  Magnus nodded, more to himself than to Alec, and pulled himself up so he was sitting, he guided Alec’s head onto his lap and began running his hand through the jet black curls.

“After everything with Sebastian it was a shock to see you again.” He started, combing his hands through Alec’s hair to calm himself. “To see I still felt the way I did about you again. I assumed after our final encounter you might have had a few choice words for me.” Alec chuckled at that, pulling Magnus’ hand down and kissing his wrist before letting it go and allowing Magnus to continue. “I thought about you a lot; when someone laughed loudly and it caught my attention, when I saw startling blue eyes across a room, when I saw the men working in the fields with their backs to the sun. You were everywhere, in every action and every thought you were there and it frightens me. I didn’t even know it until this morning. I locked everything about you away, hid it deep down and ignored it. Tried to move past. I mean for god’s sake I married someone else! I didn’t even know it but you were there demanding my attention, a constant what if.” He continued dragging his hands through Alexander’s hair for a moment or two afterwards trying to comprehend what he had laid out for the other man to scrutinise. He stopped briefly and smiled when Alec made a noise in protest and gestured for him to continue. They stayed in that tableau for around half an hour; Magnus stroking Alec’s hair and Alec working through what Magnus had said.

“I know what you mean. After you left we went after you, followed your trail. Said it was for the money but we all knew I was chasing you. Except Isabelle I think she really wanted her money back.” It was Magnus turn to laugh as he thought of the fiery character that was Isabelle Lightwood. “We lost your trail after about 6 months and made the best we could of what we had. I enjoyed it, roaming from town to town stealing, marauding and generally being bad influences; it was simple, easy. About two and a half years, maybe closer to three actually, Clary and I were picked up for theft and tossed into the Big House and that’s when we caught wind of you again. We tracked you all the way to that church. You weren’t the first guy I had ever liked but you are the first person that’s ever made me feel like this. It’s like electric, it makes my skin stand on edge when I’m near you. I am always aware of you. Where you are and what you’re doing.” Magnus sucked a breath in. It was odd, hearing his own sentiments echoed back to him so hurriedly in a deep, hushed whisper by the most beautiful man he had ever met. Alec pulled himself up and threw his legs either side of Magnus; straddling him and pinning him to the bed. The gentleness of his hands cradling Magnus’ face was the sweetest thing Magnus had ever experienced in his whole life. The earnest look on his face as he searched Magnus’ eyes for any sign of a lie. Magnus took his hand and pressed a delicate kiss to his palm, briefly shutting his eyes.

“So we’re in this together?” Magnus inquired with a half grin. Still holding, or more accurately clutching at, Alec’s hand. He had heard everything the dark haired beauty had said but to have it confirmed for him face to face meant more to him than anything.

“Together.” Alexander agreed grinning. He pushed his face into Magnus’ neck; kissing at the exposed skin and laughing as Magnus yelped. Magnus felt lighter than he had in years; giggling on a dirty bed in Caitriona’s inn with a relative stranger. He wanted to know everything about Alec and more.

“What’s your favourite colour?” he asked impulsively. Alec looked down at him from his vantage point and smiled before shrugging.

“I don’t know,” he replied bashfully. “Gold, like your eyes.” He added, barely more than a whisper; leaning down to kiss Magnus to hide his embarrassment. Magnus however, dodged the kiss grinning like a fool up at his angel. He saw the wonder in his eyes reflected back in Alexanders baby blues.

“Mine’s blue,” he whispered back against Alec’s lips. “Like your eyes.” He placed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips unable to kiss him properly due the Cheshire cat smile son both their faces.

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person who has a favourite colour Magnus.” Alec laughed shifting so they were lying side by side tossing an arm behind his head and looking effortlessly cool in Magnus’ eyes. “You’re more of a ‘play with every colour in the paint box’ kinda guy.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, moving his body so his head was resting on Alec’s broad chest, knowing it was true at a time. As soon as he said it to Alec he knew it was true. “Well mister,” he said, poking a finger into the chest below him. “I’ll have you know that I have just recently given the blue of your eyes a slight advantage over all the other colours in the paint box so be grateful. Caitriona would kill me if she knew that your eyes took the prize over her hair.” He sniffed daintily in mock offense, laughing when Alec pulled him in and kissed the top of his head.

They spent the rest of the evening like that, wrapped up in one another asking questions about their favourite food, chips for Alec and ice cream for Magnus, their best friends, Ragnor and Caitriona for Magnus and Jace and Izzy for Alec, their childhoods, rich and prosperous for Alec and broke and dangerous for Magnus. Eventually Alec even told Magnus about what had happened to his little brother Max and why the three siblings ran away. When they fell asleep they both agreed it was the best sleep they had ever had and refused to sleep apart again for any reason.

The next morning was filled with sweet kisses and gentle caresses and the next night was filled with stoked passion and heady desire. When they reunited with their travelling companions no one commented on their absence, due in no small part to them all having been absent themselves. Magnus waved goodbye to Caitriona, unhitched his horse and gracefully leapt up bowing his head to a small girl who looked on in awe.

“Show off.” He heard Alec whisper, and turned to see him shaking his head. He laughed quietly to himself and brought his horse in time with Alec’ squinting at the harsh sun.

“We’re headed over to Mississippi, a place called Choctaw County meant to be real purdy." he said with a wink at Alec; feeling stupidly proud when the other man blushed. The others nodded and offered no resistance to the proposed destination and so off the six outlaws trotted; in two rows of three with each couple as enamoured as the other ready for whatever lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
